The Last Day on Earth
by CoverGirlInLove
Summary: Ron Weasley warns Rose about a suspected Death Eater attack, while she is at work. Of course she worries, but it's been years since Death Eaters have been seen. Rose has her own problems concerning her husband, Scorpius Malfoy, he thinks she is overworked


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
I must thank Permanent Rose for her fantastic Beta-ing skills. She was gorgeous so, thank you Rose.  
I will also say that this song is based on Aussie singer, Kate Miller-Heidke's song, The Last Day on Earth.**** It's a beautiful song, so check it out.**

**The Last Day on Earth:**

'Work hard, play hard, Scor, I'm sorry,' I said, grabbing my black handbag off the kitchen bench.

'Come on. It's just one day off … one day of hundreds that you work every year,' Scorpius said, following close behind me. 'It will be rewarding. You work hard every day; perhaps you can play hard today.'

'I know what you mean, but that's not what _I _meant.'

'Please?'

'Don't beg! It's not good for you to get what you want, just by looking at me like that,' I said sternly, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

'It's not good for my ego either,' he said, throwing his head up and sitting down on the bench stool.

'Then don't do it,' I said, raising my eyebrows. Of course, that would be the easy solution, but nowhere near as much fun for him. 'Goodbye … I love you.'

I went to give him a kiss on his pale pink lips, but he shifted his head away from me, and I got his pallid cheek instead. He refused to face me, just like a little kid playing some sort of game, as he held back his beautiful smile.

'I love you,' I tried again.

'I don't believe you,' he said snobbishly, though he was putting it on.

'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I love you with all my heart. You are the one, and the only one, I wish to spend the rest of my life with. Hence, this house, this ring,' I brought my hand up to face level and pointed to the beautiful diamond ring that fit snugly on the fourth finger of my left hand. 'And us trying to start a family. I love you, I love you, _and_ I love you.' I concluded with the most melodrama I could manage, although he knew it was true. I looked right into his steely grey eyes, and waited for a goodbye kiss.

'Alright, I believe that,' he said sheepishly, moving in to kiss me on the lips. He wrapped his hands around my hips and said, 'I'll miss you today, my beautiful girl.'

I smiled at him and attempted to pull away, but Scorpius' grip around my waist was firm and determined, holding his hips to mine. He smiled back at me mischievously.

'I have you now … and I'm not letting you go,' he spoke as if he had the mind of an immature fifteen year old.

'I'm late already Scor!' Part of me wanted to stay, and only a fraction of me wanted to go, but the rest of me knew what was right, which unfortunately was work. His irresistible charm was working its magic, though, and my brain was melting away to nothing.

I kissed him and moved my hands to his chest. I let him kiss my neck against my better judgement. If I got him started, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Scorpius had dreamt of the sex we hadn't had last night. How glad I was that our reproductive organs were internal. He was eager for something, the exact something I wasn't going to give him. He moved his lips to my chest, and undid two of my shirt buttons. Oh, how I wanted to give him what he wanted, but I had to work. He was getting close to undoing my other shirt buttons and if I didn't stop him before then, I wouldn't have the will power _to_ stop him. Scorpius was so caught up in kissing me that his grip around my waist had slackened slightly and I decided to use this to my advantage. Why wasn't I pulling away?

_Pull away Rose. Now … and now … now!_

'Now!' I accidently said aloud.

Scorpius took this as "undo the rest of my buttons".

His seriousness made me pull away. I fastened all of my buttons and pulled him up from the kitchen floor.

'I'm sorry, Scor. I promise we will tonight. I'll be home by five, and we can make a romantic dinner. We might even get entree, main, and desert, all before a single bite,' I said seductively, knowing that this would spark his interest. 'I'm deadly serious now; I'm extremely late for work. I love you.'

Scorpius finally accepted my wishes to leave. He sighed and kissed me. 'I love you too.'

I pulled away and made my way through the house, through the dinning room, through the lounge room and finally to the front door. All the way Scorpius trailed close behind, holding my hand lightly in his, playing gently with my fingertips.

'Do you promise to be home by five?'He let my hand fall slowly to my side.

I put my coat on and looked at him, grinning. 'I do.'

***

'Mrs. Malfoy! Good morning. You're late,' Gina pointed out the obvious.

'I know, I know. Distracted,' I said, not bothering to go into any details. I hung my cherry red coat on the hanger standing near the doorway, and went passed Gina's reception desk and through to my office. Gina was close behind, following me like a puppy.

I sat down at my writing desk. 'Hit me, Gina.'

'Okay … you need to contact your dad; he said it was important. As you can see, there are six interdepartmental memos in the corner; you need to sign off on this;' She handed me a significant-looking sheet of paper. 'And you have two new cases.'

'Great, I'll get right onto it. Can you get Dad on the line?'

Gina left my office and sat at her desk, picking up the phone and dialling my father's number.

Gina was my personal assistant. She had strawberry blonde, bob cut hair that was dramatically curled. She was, shall we say, ditsy; nevertheless, she was one of the most organised people I knew, after my mother and myself of course. She was an effective worker and managed to keep up with everything and everyone that came through my office and department.

As I waited for Gina to get dad on the phone, I went through the remarkable-looking piece of paper that I was to sign off on, however I'd only read one line when the phone rang.

I picked up. 'Hi, Dad.'

'Rosie! How's my beautiful girl?' Dad asked brightly.

'I'm doing well, thanks.'

'Not working to hard?'

'Not yet, no. Although it's only early, and I have a couple of cases to get through,' I said, resting my elbow on the desk, my chin in my hand. He was probably in the same situation.

'You're a workaholic. It's not good for you,' he criticized, just because he was the opposite. He was the one who married into it, not me – I was the product.

'Did you want to talk to me about _something_ _important_,' I questioned, using Gina's words. 'Or did you just call to lecture me on my work habits?'

'Actually …'

There was a long pause and it made me panic. The smile I had painted on my face dissolved, leaving a look of fear in its place.

'Dad?' I asked to see if he was still there.

'It's about Death Eaters.' He said grimly.

'What?' I whispered. Death Eaters and dark magic beyond belief was from his era, not mine. Voldemort's name was only a much feared myth among my generation.

He didn't reply. 'Dad?'

'It has been reported that witches and wizards wearing the trademark Death Eater masks, have been spotted … around our neighbourhood.'

'Near home?' I asked. 'Wait, my home or _our_ home?'

'Both.'

'What does it mean?' I inquired, baffled. There had to been more than one "Death Eater" if that were the case.

'I have no idea, Rosie. Please keep safe. It's not confirmed, but I really hope someone is playing a sick joke, and we're greatly mistaken,' he said, concern lining his voice. 'We _are_ targets … you _must_ remember that.'

'Of course … I know that.' I lent back in my chair.

'I'll let you know as soon as we get any leads,' Dad said finally. 'The Auror department as a whole are out searching the reported areas. This has taken priority so we are able to take care of them as soon as possible.' Dad cleared his throat before moving on. 'You … ah … might want to let your dear husband know … family relations, if you get what I mean.'

'You think …?'

'Well I'm hoping not—for your sake, but you never know,' Dad said. I heard someone call out his name in the background. 'I love you Rosie. I have to go. Have a good day.'

'I love you too, Dad. I'll talk to you later.' I said.

We hung up at the same time. It's a good thing we, as a wizarding community, decided to adopt the use of the "muggle contraption" – as grandad always said – of the telephone. If we hadn't, how would've dad delivered such and important massage at such short notice?

'Gina?' I called out from my perfectly organised desk. 'Get Scorpius on the phone for me, please?'

'Of course, Mrs. Malfoy.' Gina replied. My name was taking some time to get used to, but it suited me – Rose Alivia Malfoy. I liked it.

***

After calling Scorpius and filling him in on the situation, I tried my hardest not to let my mind drift to the worst case scenario. I'd only ever heard stories about Voldemort and his followers. It wasn't right. We were the wrong generation. At least Voldemort wouldn't be in control of whoever was out there, and with any luck, they wouldn't be attacking the ministry any time soon.

_Hang on a second, _I thought. I was right! We _were_ the wrong generation! There had been no reports of an Azkaban escape – not that many Death Eater's remained or had the strength to fight – and news these days travelled fast, especially since the implementation of television and phones. Therefore, whoever or whatever was out there now, was not an original Voldemort follower. The only Death Eaters I knew that had a child were Scorpius' grandparents, and family was a lot more important to them than any magic these days. I hoped they had nothing to do with it. Dad had his suspicions, of course, but I trusted the Malfoy family much more than dad ever could. That and the fact that Scorpius seemed genuinely surprised about the news I had delivered made his family's involvement seem highly unlikely.

As the day went on, nothing else eventful took place

My father called again, at two o'clock, and told me, 'We haven't found anything.' I didn't even get to reply before he moved on in a preoccupied way. 'But then we didn't destroy all seven Horcruxes in a day.'

'Is that supposed to be comforting?' I asked, trying to relax things.

It didn't work; it was as though he didn't hear me. 'There have been no more sightings, no suspicious deaths or disappearances, no dark marks – absolutely nothing to prove the reports made this morning. I really don't believe that four people, from four separate places, who have no absolutely connection to each other, decided they were all going to report Death Eater look a likes on the same day. We need unequivocal proof and we don't have any!' He finished his rant in a huff.

'Its okay dad, calm down. As you said, you didn't destroy all seven Horcruxes in a day.' I repeated his words, understanding his meaning now that I knew he wasn't joking around. 'But you did it.' I added for luck.

'The _Evening_ _Prophet_ is putting in an article,' he continued as though I hadn't said a word. I was beginning to wonder whether it was worth saying something random to see if he was actually paying attention at all. 'It can either help, by frightening them away … or it will make things worse, by forcing them to act swiftly and callously. My bet is the second one.'

'It's alright dad …' I said, trying to comfort my father, but I had to agree with him. 'You'll get them.'

'I'm worried about you.'

'Me?' I inquired, baffled. 'Why me?'

'You … your mother and brother as well. I can't be there to protect you when you get home.'

'Daddy,' I said purposely. 'I'm a big girl now. I have a big strong husband to protect me.'

'I know, I know.'

Our conversation ended not long after that, but it worried me tremendously. My father had a tendency to over exaggerate things, but he must've believed that whoever was out there was dangerous, and dad was no stranger to peril.

Five o'clock came around way too fast for my liking, and I knew at that point, with two hours to go, that I would be breaking my promise … again.

I was dreading the fact that I had to make a phone call to my husband.

'Gina … can you please get Scorpius on the phone for me?'

'Are we staying late again Mrs. Malfoy?'

'I'm afraid so Gina. Sorry.'

'It's all right Mrs. Malfoy … there's no rest for the wicked.'

That was one of the reasons why the woman was a receptionist and not a ministry official. She often came out with things like that, and most of the time she wouldn't know an apple from a banana; a stick from a wand … if you get my drift.

I saw Gina pick up the phone and dial my home number, through the doorway of my office. As head of the Invisibility Task Force, I got my own office. This was nice because I had my own space and everyone had to go through Gina before they came to me. I was especially happy to have Gina at the moment, because she wouldn't hesitate to call Scorpius. I would've. I hated falling foul of my promises … I'd been doing that a lot lately.

I picked up the phone and pressed line one.

'Let me guess: you're not coming home until later.'

'Thanks a lot Scor. Thanks for your confidence in me.'

'Are you leaving now?' he asked hopefully. I could hear the elation in his voice, and I suddenly felt bad.

'No, I'm sorry. You were right the first time.'

'Then why did you shut me down? It doesn't matter anyway. I knew it would happen, so I haven't made tea or even thought about it. I was just about to call Dad, since I hadn't heard from you, and invite him over.'

'Ouch Scor,' I said, insulted. If I didn't know him any better, I'd say he was saying that just to make me feel bad.

'I'm telling it like it is, Rose. We're six months into our marriage and already you are staying late at work, abandoning our plans and breaking promises. What does that say about our marriage?'

'Is that what you think?' I asked, affronted.

'That's how it is,' he said as though trying to get through to me. Like I needed to hear this. 'If we keep going the way we are now, I don't think we'll have a marriage in ten years time.'

'What happens if I love you in ten years time?'

'I love you _now_, too –'

'Really? It doesn't sound like it.' Scorpius had made the same comment this morning, only he didn't mean it like I did. I was vicious and serious.

'Rose, don't,' he moaned. 'I love you and you know it. I wouldn't be competing so fiercely with your career if I didn't.  
'Can we not fight about this right now?'

'Fine. I'm staying late, so you can do whatever you want with your dad. Bye,' I said and hung up without another word. It amazed me how quickly that conversation had turned sour. _I don't think we'll have a marriage in ten years_ … well if he thinks like that, we won't have.

The discussion had rendered me angry and unfocused, making the next two hours of work easier said than done, so I gave up – plain and simple.

'Gina, its time to go home, I can't work to any further extent,' I called out from my desk, my head in my hands. I had gotten through most of my work, but like every day, there would be more tomorrow.

That was my last thought as I left my office … I didn't know there would be no tomorrow.

***

_As I sat with Violet and Jed in the garden, a blond man left the house. He wouldn't turn to face me, but I knew it was Scorpius._

_Right before my eyes, he disappeared. Now was the time to move. Rose was supposed to arrive home at five. Now her dear husband was leaving her alone and vulnerable – Vulnerable to the next generation Death Eaters!_

_I laughed mercilessly and myself. My mother would be so proud. I, Isadora, daughter of the infamous Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, would be the one to prevent further dilution of Malfoy, Greengrass, Black blood. _

_Scorpius Malfoy, my cousins son, would not breed filth like my other cousin, __Nymphadora Tonks. At least my mother had taken care of the filthy pair._

'_Violet, Jed,' I said__, rising from my crouched position behind a bush, with red flowers that smelt like putrid roses. So vile._

'_Yes__, Miss?'_

'_Let's go kill the half-blood – descendant of the blood traitor and muggle-born. Let us prevent her from contaminating the pureblood of the Malfoy's, Greengrasses and Blacks' alike.' _

_I set my beady little eyes on the Victorian-style house and smirked, as only a Lestrange could. The place looked like it could be home one day … not I had anything to do with it._

_Tonight … __tonight, I was finally going to kill a Weasley._

***

I apparated to the end of the street. Landing here would give me a chance to clear my head and prepare my apology.

As I got closer to my house, I saw a lot of dust and debris, along with a small cluster of people. They were standing out side somebody's house … outside _my_ house. Where my husband was.

I started to run when it would have been quicker and easier to apperate to the fence. The collection of my muggle neighbours turned to look at me when I arrived puffing and panting.

I barged through them, ignoring their words of comfort and sympathy. I stopped dead when I saw _Malfoy_ _Terrace_ ablaze, lopsided and practically gone. I stood still and breathless, studying the flames as they engulfed my residence. The right half of the two-story building collapsed in a cloud of smoke, and I could tell the left side was only minutes away from following.

That's how long I had … minutes. My mind was made up in a second, I was angry with myself for standing there watching, and not acting.

I pulled out my wand and made my way towards the destroyed dwelling. Never mind the perplexed notions my neighbours were making at my actions. It wasn't everyday somebody pulled out a stick and marched toward a burning building. Mrs. Corrowa shouted for me to come back, but I ignored her, my mind was set on finding my husband. I was on a mission.

I slowly paced my way towards the terrace. My heart was going a million miles an hour. I had no idea of what I was about to face. I had no way of knowing _exactly_ how long it would be before the rest of the house collapsed.

I blew the door open with magical force and re-traced the steps I'd taken the very same morning. It seemed like years ago compared to this very moment.

In the kitchen, I found him.

I stopped panicking and my wand dropped from my hand. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. My eyes blurred up and I dropped to the ground, hitting my knees with incredible force. I practically crawled to my husband on my hands and knees, like a toddler crawling to its beloved teddy bear.

I put my left hand over his right, and my right hand over his heart … no beat … no pump … not a single flutter.

It felt like the ground was crumbling around me. Nothing mattered anymore.

I let a tear dribble down my cheek, and his red shirt soaked it up in an instant leaving a dark smudge.

I looked up to where there should've been a roof and a second floor, but all I saw was a gaping hole, the sky and its glowing stars.

I looked back down at Scorpius and another tear fell. I ran my finger along his ashen cheek, the same cheek that I'd kissed this morning.

My breathing faltered as I saw his eyes, open and alert. Yet there was a cloud, a sheen … and that haze blocked out the glow and exhilaration that had been there for the past 25 years.

Little by little, I closed his eyes and kissed his lips.

It took me a few moments to say it – I'd opened my mouth many times, each occasion proving too difficult words scuttled out unwillingly, because I knew it could possibly be the last time. 'I … love you … Scorpius… Malfoy.' My voice crumbled.

I breathed in and closed my eyes. Tears plunged violently down my cheeks and onto his shirt, creating murky blotch after murky blotch.

I lay my head where the tears had shaped the dark patch, and respired irregularly.

The house started to creak and crack, and I knew the minute this side of the house had left to stand, was up. I willed for the walls to collapse on top of me.

One wall started to incline on the diagonal. After a couple seconds, the other walls followed like dominoes.

Falling …

Falling …

Falling …

Fallen.

***

"Tell me another story mummy! A scary one!"

"Is this my broom daddy?"

"I'm a big girl now!"

"Watch out Hugo … I have a wand now. I can hex you!"

"Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie …"

"Hi. Your name is Scorpius, and mine is Rose. It's nice to meet you."

"I dare you to kiss me Scorpius Malfoy …"

"I love you Rose Weasley."

"Marry me."

"I love you, I love you _and_ I love you."

"Bye."

**Please tell me what you think.  
I'll leave it up to your imagination as to whether Rose dies or not.****  
CGIL xx**


End file.
